


Don't Taunt The Shadows.

by SemeGal



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, M/M, Maid Cosplay, stingue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-28
Updated: 2015-08-28
Packaged: 2018-04-17 16:30:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4673645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SemeGal/pseuds/SemeGal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sting loses a bet to Rogue and has to be his maid for 2 weeks.<br/>What happens when Stings tries to taunt the shadow dragon slayer with some innocent ass shaking?<br/>Stingue smut awaits!<br/>(Sorry its on the short side but I had this idea and its better off being short tbh)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't Taunt The Shadows.

Sting had recently lost a bet to Rogue...  
In which he now had to be Rogues maid for...

2 Weeks...

You'd think he'd know by now not to make bets with the shadow dragon slayer, but he still did.  
So here he was in a skippy maids outfit cleaning there shared apartment.  
Rogue was just sitting on his butt reading a stupid book.  
Sting thought to at least have a little fun with his best friend....

Sting started snapping his finger in front of Rogues face clearly annoying the man who put his book down to find a smirking holy dragon slayer.

"Neh Rogue watch me!"

Sting walked far enough away and started shaking his ass in front of Rogue, knowing the fellow dragon slayer was to much of a gentleman to do anything besides scoff.  
But when he looked back to Rogue with a smirk on his face he slowly lost it as he saw a predatory look in Rogues red hues.

"Come here right now."

Rogue beckoned him with a finger and those words, so he complied.  
He slowly walked over in front of Rogue hanging his head in shame..  
He gasped when Rogue pulled him into his lap making him straddle the dragon slayers legs.

"Do you want to taunt me? That's not a good idea to play with the shadows Sting~"

Rogue squeezed Stings ass causing his to yelp and growl at the now smirking Rogue.  
'Damn him...'  
Rogue decided to punish such a bad little maid...  
He slid his hands up into the maid costume and slid a hand into the boxers of his friend and started teasing his entrance.

"R-Rogue! Cut it out! Get your hands out of there!"

Sting tried to get away but Rogues grip was to tight.  
So he settled for burying his face in Rogues neck as said man fingered his ass.

He was moaning and panting at this point, Rogue was practically fisting his ass.  
Rogue finally took his fingers out, spitting on his hands to rub his now free arousal he removed Stings under wear and slid him down on his cock.  
As Rogue was thrusting inside of him Stings mind began to wander in his thoughts.  
Why was he enjoying this so much? This was his best friends cock in his ass. When was Rogue gay?  
He vision blurred as he screamed out in pleasure seeing stars, he had came in Rogues hand and Rogue had came inside of him.

"Don't put back on under wear. Also, don't clean your ass.... You'll want it for later, now get back to work."

Sting nodded getting off of his lap as he continued to clean the house.

It had been a few hours since that... Encounter and Sting was still blushing and was painfully aroused.  
Every movement caused a little more cum to drip out and he was told he was not allowed to clean it up...  
And as for the arousal, Rogue had caught him trying to jerk off and told him he wasn't allowed to do that either that Rogue was the only one to grant him release...  
He was now wiping down the counters after lunch when he felt a presence behind him.

Rogue.

Said man bent him over the counter making him grunt.  
He heard unzipping pants before a warm arousal was pressed against his already wet entrance.

"How was keeping my cum in your ass all day huh? Obviously it turned you on, I mean look at this hard on... "

He started stroking Sting as he pushed into his entrance.  
Sting couldn't help the moans and groans that left his mouth as Rogue pounded into his ass.  
It was to good to be true... To think if this had never happened.... He would've never figured out he was gay or that Rogue was gay...  
As they came yet again Rogue pulled out smacking his ass.

"Join me in the shower when you clean up your mess-and oh, if you don't I'll make an even bigger mess out of you."

Sting shivered as Rogue padded away to there shared bathroom to rinse off.  
Truth be told he had never cleaned so fast in his life....

~Till Next Time~


End file.
